


rabid dogs get put down

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: (there's one line mentioning it in passing so tagging to be safe), Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Second Person, Psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: there's a look he gets in his eyes, sometimes





	rabid dogs get put down

there's a look he gets in his eyes, you've noticed. it takes month after month to see it, catalogue it, define it for what it is.

it's not the desire to look down the barrel of a gun and say "do it", despite your first thoughts. it's the maddening urge to challenge you to draw that gun, to have you point it at the space between his eyes and have you slowly, slowly point it down again because of that voice in your head that whispers that pulling the trigger wont make a difference, won't stop that something from stepping into your room one night and holding your limbs from thrashing as it decides what to do with you.

your gun lowers, just as he always knew it would.

he smiles at you and every tooth is sharp.

**Author's Note:**

> if im being homest this was all context for the main paragraph because it hit me at 4am and woukdnt let me sleep
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
